The Monster Book
by chynnchilders
Summary: This goes with both of my main stories. Please read inside for more information. (Discontinued due to running out of ideas.)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my third story for Monster Musume! In this story I'm putting up information on the monster species in my stories and some just for fun but will still appear.

Some of them will have information from the regular Monster Musume, andsome that info I came up with plus some I looked up. I gladly take any other species like Xana (water spirit) and Yosei (fairy). If you guys have requests for any monster species, I'll put them in, but remember to tell me more about the request first before I put it up .

The reason, I'm saying monster species is because I'm putting information about the males in some groups. Anyway I hope you guys love this one.

One more thing, I don't own anything expect the title. Have fun everyone!


	2. Automation

The Automation race are a sub-species of golem. Nobody knows who made the first Automation, expect the first one. Automation's usually either look like humans or more robot like

The human looking Automation's have black sclera and sometimes missing fake skin, it depends on who made them. This version of automations are usually shy about their eyes or any part of that's missing skin and have emotions.

The more robot like version are sort of emotionless for some reason, and have a monotone voice. They don't mind being treated like a family member, since they claim anyone who takes them in a their master.

Automations can be dangerous, but they prefer to keep their loved ones safe including other people, extra species and humans. Once a automation becomes fond of a certain person, they will start showing more affection for their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Automations are placed as a sort of safe extra species,

* * *

 **Automations are done. Next one will be a surprise, I got this idea from Daily Life with a Little Brother, since the character Uno is sort of an Automation. Have a good day or night everyone!**


	3. Apsara

The Apsara's are a race of aquatic creatures that live on land. They are from Arabian area and are female only.

To tell an Apsara if you encounter one, look at the ears if the look like fins then check it off if they are. Look at the legs to see a milky like bubble around both legs, if you see it then an Apsara is in front of you.

Apsaras are kind hearted people and love to dance, so don't be surprise if they suddenly dance. Apsaras live in tribes like harpies and Lamias, they are sometimes nomadic if acquired for the tribe to find an water source.

The milky bubbles are said to give immortality, but sadly it's just a myth. The truth is, it can cure any illness, even if it doesn't give you immortality. Mages are always looking for this to avoid using unnecessary ingredients for healing potions.

Apsaras need water to feel better, if they have homesickness. So if you live near a beach, your homestay will be happy.

Another chapter up. Next is Alraune, this is alphabetical story, so I'm doing the A group first. Author out.


	4. Alraune

Alraune are a pseudohuman sub-species of dryads with flower like qualities. Like other plant-like species, they are timid and prefer to not move around a lot, but as they use cross-pollination rather than self-pollination to procreate, they do require interaction with other species (primarily humans) and as such are noted for being more friendly towards other species than other plant-like beings.

Noted for being carnivorous (both literally and sexually), the species is known for sharing a symbiotic relationship with Papillions where, as the Alraune lures prey in with their sweet smelling nectar (which also doubles as an aphrodisiac), the Papillion would paralyze the prey with their scales, whereupon they would both feed upon the helpless prey.

The humanoid sections of their body corresponds to the flowers of plants, and they resemble extremely beautiful women in order to attract pollination partners.

Sorry that it's short and sorry it took me awhile to write it. Next up is the Amazoness species.


	5. Amazoness

Amazoness are a all female species. They are proud warriors and they are excellent hunters. Amazoness live in tribes and they rarely leave their villages, unless they need to hunt. Amazoness are extremely prideful and they hate being treated like a lady.

They prefer people to respect and treat them like warriors. The species have a lot of secrets. Like a Amazoness is only interested in men during full moons. They love to fight in battles. Currently various members of the species want to join in armies. Amazoness do have kind personalities too. But they get embarrassed if anyone points that out.

If anyone should host a Amazoness. Be respectful, help them train, don't embarrass them and finally be kind to them.

Sorry that it's short. Next up is a surprise.


End file.
